1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an intake pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle having an intake pipe is known. JP-A-2005-529030, for example, discloses a motorcycle having a body frame extending downward to the rear; an engine oriented with its cylinder axis angled rearward; an intake pipe connected to a front side of the engine; and a fuel injector attached to the intake pipe. The body frame passes on the upper side of the intake pipe, and the injector is attached to the upper side of the intake pipe.
Thus, in JP-A-2005-529030, the body frame and injector are both located on the upper side of the intake pipe. This, however, leads to a problem that the body frame and fuel injector tend to interfere with each other.